


wash the poison off my skin

by tipitina



Series: Inktober 2017 [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: Inktober day 3 : poison





	wash the poison off my skin

_Take me down to the river bend_  
_Take me down to the fighting end_  
_Wash the poison off my skin_  
_Show me how to be whole again_  
\- Castle of Glass, Linkin Park


End file.
